Side story: Revelations
by SuperStreetKing95
Summary: the 21st century disappears, bringing the begining of our story to the current date of our Heros where they will find themselves going against new enemy that could be allies, and Eggman sees these new enemies poses a large threat to him... will this be resolve?... rated T and OC's Are welcome OCxOC ,TailsXFiona, and other parings...
1. End of the world

**This is a new story I came up with so I hope it comes out good please feel free to rate it...**

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

*time 12:30 A.M. date December 21, 2012*

Christmas is in a couple of days I'll probably get nothing because I got all I wanted with my job but to me its just nice to give presents "Hey Luke will you turn on the T.V.?" I grab the remote and turn it on to the news "This just come in…. G.U.N. better known as German United Neosearch has been charge for illegal research and is been tried for…. *static*" I stopped and look at the television set "what in the world?…." I walk over to it and try to flip channels "Mom!…. The television is not working!…." Mom comes in "Its probably the channel…." Every channel is nothing but static "umm mom…. All the channels is like that…." Mom stops and looks at the T.V. "is anything unplugged?….." I shook my head "no ma'm…." there is a sudden knock at the door "I'll get it…." I walk to the door and open it

"Hello Luke…. Is your television working?…." I shook my head "no why?…." she makes a worried face "I though so….. Everyone television seems to be out…." I raise my eye brow "there's something wrong…." I head to my computer and attempt to get online "I'm not getting a signal…." suddenly there is a loud bang noise and the windows suddenly shatters "what in the hell!…." I get up and look the statue liberty just exploded "oh my god…." I tear runs down my eye "Mom!…. Mom!…." Mom comes out the kitchen "what was that!…" I run up to her "your not going to believe this but…. The statue liberty is gone…." Mom ruses to the window and sees the statue collapsing to the ground she starts to cry "we need to get to the ground!…." Mom nods "okay…. Go and get your sister!…." I run to my bed room put on my blue jean jacket and my Fossil watch "Jane!…. Jane!…." I run to Janes room where she was writing in her dairy "I told you not to come in!…." I grab her arm "we need to go!…." she looks at me angrily "why!…." I pull her up "cause its not safe here!…."

She gets up and follows me "Jane!… Luke!…. Come on lets go!…." Jane ask mom "Mom!… what is going on!…." we ruses to the elevator "we are going somewhere safe!…." as we make it to the bottom floor we see people getting out the car screaming "Terrorist!…. It was Terrorist!…." as we walk out I notice the Chrysler building and then some object falling from the sky hitting the building turn it into a large blaze suddenly everyone starts running and screaming "everyone need to evacuate!…" we follow the crowd suddenly another bomb fell hitting the crowd ahead of us "Run!…. Run for your Life!…." as we ran to the next street I look up and notice a Boeing 747 falling from the sky in flames hitting our apartment complex Mom looks up screaming "Lily!…." I know our Neighbor just lost her life as we run "Mom!…. Mom!…. Look!…." I point to a deserted taxi cab "Come on get in!…."

I put Jane in the back and Mom gets in the driver seat "Come Luke get in!…" we get in and head down the street "okay where do we need to?…." suddenly another bomb hit's a building near by "what out!…." we turn to the next street going about 80 miles per hour "lets see the radio still works" I turn it on "Folks out there this is Crash F.M. for a news update!…. All citizens should head to a near by Military Outpost or a Hospital for evacuation!…. Please watch your surroundings and avoid traffic!…." we lived three blocks from a Hospital which we pull up to it "okay! Were here!…." we get out and notice troops all around "Come on! Come on!…. Move it!… Move it!…." we move through the crowd and notice helicopters "six people per helicopter!…." we walk to the helicopter and notices all of them flew off except one "we have five people on board!…." I look at my Mom and sister "Luke!… take your sister! And…." one of the soldier come up "Sorry but women first!…." Mom struggles in the soldiers grasp "no!…. Luke!…." I back away "don't worry mom!…. I'll be okay!…." as they put Jane and mom in the helicopter and shut the door "come on sir step back!…." I step back from the helicopter and I notice I had my sisters dairy in my hand "Wait!…. Stop that helicopter My sister!…." Suddenly a bomb hit's the helicopter going straight through it and hitting the ground exploding "No!~…."

*900 years later….. 2998.…*

The streets of New York is silent for there is no noise…. No one…. It truly sounds like a jungle but in the distance is a faint noise of a engine for the last man in New York is the only survivor of the attack who is still in the city…..

* * *

(Luke's POV)

I don't know how long its been…. Or how long since I seen a person I've been stuck in the city hoping for an escape as I drive down the street in a 2011 Shelby GT500 Super Snake which I got from the dealer ship I feel glad. I turn on the radio but there is nothing but static so I put in a CD *Disturbed - Decadence starts playing* in the seat next to me is a M4a1 with rail covers, a flash light, and a Trjicon Acog scope on it and my sisters bible "lets see…. I guess I take this street today…." I turn the car in a hard right and slide around the turn and head down the street doing about 112 miles per hour and increasing "wait… what is…." I brake the car causing it to spin out and the put it to a complete stop "that's weird that road isn't on the map…." I put it to first and head down the street which leads me to a weird part of the city "this isn't right…." I slam on the brakes and put the car in park "let me go see…." I grabbed the M4 and get out the car and shut the door "where exactly am I?…." I suddenly hear noises and I raise my weapon "is anyone out there!…. Hello!…." I walk down the street then I see three people wearing weird clothes "hey you stop right there!…." I raise my weapon "who are you!…." they had weapons on them "you are trespassing into Overlander territory and is here by under arrest!…." I pull the trigger hitting the leader as he hit's the ground dead the others shoot back *peww!… peww!…* I notice the weird shots misses me so I returned fire *Bang!… Bang!… Bang!… Bang!Bang!…* they fell to the ground dead

I notice more was coming out and head to the car "Crap I just pissed them off!…." I put the car in gear and slam on the gas pedal just to hear the wheels squall *Shinedown - Diamond eye starts playing* I head towards to the group of Overlanders ramming them at about 123 miles per hour "oh shit!…" I drift around a corner avoiding a dead end then I start taking fire so I try my best avoiding the incoming fire and I ram a gate heading out the city "thank god I'm away from that…." I notices I was heading towards a large dirt path leading to the forest *music stops playing* a notice the woods were thick and majestic in every way "wow…. This is some thick…." suddenly a motorcycle appears in front of me and I slam on my brakes "who is driving a motorcycle out here?…." I can't see anything because dust covered my windows "Hey Chuck!…. Are you alright?…." I hear voices outside so I grabbed my M4 and got out the vehicle to scan my surroundings "Yes Jules I'm okay!…." I head to the voices and notice the bike went off the road and down the hill "is anyone okay down there?…." I notice a anthromorphic hedgehog climbed up the hill and dusted himself off "yea…. We are okay…." I lower my rifle "sorry I didn't see you…." he smiles "no mention it…" he gets done dusting himself off and looks up "you don't look like a Overlander…. Are you a Human?…" I nod "yes…. And you are?…." he smiles "I'm a mobian…. And my name is Jules…. Yours?…" I shake his hand "Luke…."

Another hedgehog comes up "sorry Jules but the bike is destroyed…" I raise my eye brow "I can give you a lift…." the other hedgehog walks up to me "really?… how?…" I look back at my GT500 which is covered in dust "I drove here in that…." they both look at the car "okay I guess…."


	2. Destructix

******Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

_**"I drove them to a village full of other Mobians which where in war with the Overlanders…. Every where I go there is a lot of Mobians different shapes, sizes, and color I was amazed by this and only this…"**_

_***alarm goes off***_

* * *

(Luke's POV)

I wake up and shut off the alarm clock "same things different day isn't Luke?…" I notice Fiona entered my room leaning against the wall smirking "the saying is "Same Shit…. Different Day…." She giggles and gets off the wall "Your not like the other human…. Your more…. Straight forward…" I get up and grab my Hiking Boots and put them on "So?…. Another day of Daily exercise?…" I got out the room and headed to the laboratory where the treadmill is and get on it and began to exercise as I do Fiona joins me as we run I don't even look at her but she does say "You really need to stop…. Doing that it creeps me out…. Its like I'm racing a Robot!…" we ran for about 2 hours straight with no break then got off "Hey Babe!…." I look back and see its Scourge

Fiona looks back and smiles "Why don't you exercise with us Scourge?…" Scourge laughs "why do I need to exercise?…. I'm good looking as it is…." Fiona rolls her eyes and sighs "That not what I mean Scourge…. I mean if you want to beat Sonic you got to be more stronger then him…." I put a towel around my neck while I listen to them argue "Well If I do exercise it won't be around him…." I climb a pole and place my legs on it hanging from the celling and start pulling my self up "what's wrong with Luke?… he great to be around with…." Scourge sneers at her remark "oh?…. Really?… every time he speaks he sounds like as if he doesn't have a soul…. And he doesn't even make eye contact!…."

I keep pulling myself up and then get down from the pole and put my feet on the ground "Scourge…. There isn't nothing wrong with him!…. You know… not everyone is like you…. And I think he has a better personality then you!…" Scourge shoots back at her " What you mean by that!…. Are you calling me a Asshole!…" Fiona taunts him "Oh look!…. Someone finally realizes…. Yes you ar~…." I hear a loud smack and then a someone receiving a powerful blow causing them to hit the ground "Hey!…" I turn around and see Fiona has Scourge pinned to the ground about to hit him "Fiona… Take it easy!…" I pull her off of him and notice she is bleeding from the nose and mouth "Your lucky Scourge…. If Luke wasn't here you will be dead meat!…"

I walk with her down the hallway "how bad is it?…." I look at it "the bleeding from the nose isn't bad…" I pull back her lower lip and notice a small cut "but I think you'll need to see Dr. F…" She sighs "I can't believe I wasted so much time to get him out of prison only for him to be such a Asshole!…" she punches a metal door which leaves a large dent in it "you could of did more damage if you thrown that punch…." she sighs "Yea…. Look listen…. I'm sorry for what he said back there Luke…." we walk to Dr. F's office "don't worry…. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words would never will…." she laughs "are you serious?…." I look at her coldly "Yes…. I am…." She quickly changes expression "oh…. Well…. Sorry…" I head to my room "don't worry… we are cool…"

* * *

(Dr. Finitevus's POV)

I was looking through all the data bases I had in my cabinet just to look over my research I have been going over for years disposing of the Dark Legion ones " well I won't be needing this anymore…." suddenly the door open "Doctor?…." I turn around and see Fiona "Isn't this a surprise?… you rarely ever talk to me… so what is it?…" she walks up to me "I'm injured… can you fix my wound?…." I notice she was bleeding from the mouth and a little from the nose "what happen?…" Fiona sighs "Scourge and I got at it again…." I raise my eye brow "who had who on the ground?…." She looks at me smiling "who you think?…" I Chuckle a bit as I begin to stitch her wound up "I don't know why you rescue him in the first place…." she mumbles "me either…" I finish stitching up her wound "there now go clean off…." she smiles "okay…. Thanks Doc…." I began to go back to work "no problem…."

As I conitune to work I notice Celty coming into the room "hey Fin!…. Watcha doing?…" I sigh "nothing but…. Going over this stuff…." she walks over and sits down next to me "speaking of which…. Do you notice how Scourge and Fiona's relationship has been going lately?…." she looks at me with a surprise look on her face "speaking of which Yea!… they don't cuddle up anymore…. They are arguing a lot and they are they seems to slowly stop hanging around with each other…." I sigh "I think there relationship is going to end badly…." Celty rubs her cybernetic hands "I hope not…." I grab the files and put them up "well…. I'm finish…." Celty quickly jumps up "So…. Fin…. I was thinking?…." I stop "thinking of what?…." She smiles "I don't know…. Can I sleep with you tonight?…." I shake my head "What!… no!…. you will not!…" she sighs "okay Fin…. Well goodnight…." As she head to bed I look at the clock "why does Luke exercise during eleven P.M.?…."

* * *

_**Celty belongs to Sinbreaker BTW...**_


	3. Break Up

**********Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

***three days later….***

* * *

(Dr. F's POV)

I was woken up to a another argument "what in the world?…." I get up out of my desk chair and head down stairs to see what was going on "hey what is going on in my…." Suddenly I see Scourge thrown into a wall and then he gets up and tackles Fiona to the ground which she pins him down and starts hitting him rapidly "hey!…. Stop!…." I grab Fiona and pull her off of him "Let… me… GO!…" she get out of my grasp and looks at me "I'm done with this!…. Dr. F you can forget about my services…." suddenly Scourge gets up and ruses towards Fiona so I step between them "You Bitch!…." my patience runs low so I push both of them to the ground "Listen you two…. You Will Stop This Non-sense!…" Fiona Glares at Scourge "Yea we will…. Because I'm done with Destructix!…." she removes her yellow bow out of her hair which causes not to fanned out anymore and throws it Scourge "And You!…." She storms off to her room

I glance at Scourge "what happen?…." Scourge stares at the bow in his hand "what happen?…." he gets up and walks away "Fiona isn't my babe anymore that's what happen…. She's nothing…." I sigh and head to Fiona's room as I enter Celty is in there as well "Fiona please don't go…. Come on please?…." Fiona slams a suit case shut and bends down pulling out another one "I'm sorry Celty… but I'm not with you guys anymore….. Rather…. Away from you guys…." she puts on a red jacket and heads out the door "Fiona…. Listen we can get rid of…." she turns around and screams at Celty "No!…. Listen Celty…. Get over it…. I'm done being a bounty hunter….. So stop asking!…." Celty begins to cry against the wall "Get out of my temple Fiona…. And don't come back…." she sneers at me "thank you…" she walks out of the temple and heads out

I help Celty up "sorry Celty this is how it has to be…. Here to make you feel better you can sleep with me tonight…." Celty smiles "thanks Fin…." as she heads to my room I head to my filing cabinets to finish up my work "okay now I…. wait…." I notice one important file has been taking "but how!… why!…. Who…." then I realize who it was "Fiona…."

* * *

(Fiona's POV)

I head to New Mobotroplis to see a friend who has been waiting for me "okay…. I guess I can start over now…." I head inside the city and then to a house which once I reached it I knocked at the door then a older mobian fox step out "and who may you be?…." I place my case down "the name is Fiona… and you are?…" the older fox smiles "Mrs. Prower… its nice to meet you…" I smile "its nice to meet you two…. Is umm…. Tails around?….." she shakes her head "no… he isn't he is at his workshop…." my smile turn into a grin "okay thank you!…. Umm…. Is it alright?… if… I can leave my stuff here?…." she laughs "of course…. I'll take care of them…." I walk in and drop them inside "okay Thank you!…." I run out and head to Tails workshop "Tails?…" I notice Tails is busy at work with the Tornado "I see you still got this thing…." he turns around with a surprise look on his face "Fiona!…." I smile "yep…. Its me…." he get down and hugs me "The last time I saw you was In the dragon kingdom!…. How have you been?…" My grin goes away "about that… you see…. I broke up with Scourge…."

Tails looks at me surprised "Really!…. But… but…. After all that!…." I sit down and sigh "I know… I know… but in the end… he wasn't worth it…. So now…. I guess I'm stuck here with you…." Tails sits down by me "do you have a place to stay?…." I shake me head "no… I don't…." Tails quickly shot up "I know!… you can stay with me!…" I raise my eye brow "really?…" he nods his head "yea!…. Mom or Dad won't mind you at all!…." I smile and hug Tails "thank you!…. Oh by the way my stuff is already there…." he gets up and pulls me up "well then come on!…. We can get you unpack!…" So we head to his house and walk in "Mom!…." Mrs. Prowers walks out "what is it Tails?…" he points at me "Can Fiona stay here?…." she looks at me and back to Tails "umm…. She can…." Tails jumps up in excitement "come on Fiona I can take you to my room!…" we head to is room which really what I didn't expect it to look like it "well here we are…." I notice he really wasn't like Sonic which his bed is a simple bed, a desk, and the walls where covered in blue prints

"Sorry about the mess Fiona…." I smile "that's okay…." suddenly a robot dog comes out of no where barking at us "hey T bot!…. I like you to meet someone!…." he picks him up "T bot this is Fiona…." I smile as I pet him "its nice to meet you T bot…." he puts him down and he runs out the room "I see you built yourself a pet Tails…." he giggles "yea… it took me a while…" I place the suit cases on the bed and open the first on which was full of mobian and American Dollars "Wow!… Fiona you packed just in case!…" I chuckle to myself "yea…. I did…" Tails open the other one and pulls out a file "hey!…. What is this?…." I look at it "hey…. That's from Dr. Finitevus!…" he looks at me in a surprise "What!…."

* * *

(Scourge's POV)

I teleported to station square and walk down the street "man…. This sucks…. I can't believe this happen to me…" as I continue down the street I bumped into a gold hedgehog "oww!…. Hey!… that hurt!…" I pick her up off the ground "well next time be careful…" As I walk she follows me "you seem lonely…." I look back at her "you think?…." she stops me and smiles "well…. Maybe I can help?…." I look her over she has beach blond hair which goes down to her waist and it has silver streaks, her eyes are silver with a goldish tint to it, she has on a green shirt with a smiley face on it that is off the shoulder loose, ripped short blue jeans shorts, knee high boots that looks like Fiona's, and fingerless fish net gloves "what you mean by that?…" she smiles "maybe me and you can go on a date?…." I smile "sure…. Why not?… By the way what is your name?..." She smiles "Sunny... Sunny the Hedgehog..."

* * *

_**note: Celty belongs to Sinbreaker and Sunny belongs to calypso the echidna**_


	4. Welcome Home?

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

*three weeks later*

(Celty's POV)

Today everyone has been called for a meeting "_Um mm…._ Celty do you know what this is about?…" I look a predator with no clue "I don't know but he never has any meetings… I guess this isn't a good thing…." As we enter the room from the looks of it I was correct Fin was Pissed off "So Evil Von Doc what's up?…" Fin snares at Scourge "more like what is going down…." Scourge raises his sunglasses with his eye brow raised "you all know about how Fiona left us correct?…" everyone nodded and scourge rolls his eyes "well it turns out she took some important information from me….. And I want it back….." Lighting jumps up "Wait!… you want us to track her down?…." Fin nods with a evil smile "Exactly…." Lighting sits back down with a worried look "Now!…. As well as Fiona we have another traitor upon us…." my eyes widen in shock "What!…. Who?…." Fin looks at me with a evil grin "look around…. Do you notice who is not here?…." I look around and notice Luke isn't here "Luke!…. But he has been here for a long time!… why?…." Fin turn arounds and walks off "I don't know…. But you know what to do…. Dismiss….."

We all get up and the first thing I notice is Scourge and his new "girl friend" cuddling up with each other "So babe want to get together after this?…." She giggles "Sure why not?…." I roll my eyes "Okay…. Lets head to Lukes room maybe we can stop him before he escapes…." we all head to Luke's room and open the door where is finishing up pack "So?…. Where are you going Luke?…." he doesn't even look at me "I'm leaving why?…." Scourge pushes me to the side and walk in "Doc doesn't want you to leave….. So unpack pal we got some ques…." Before Scourge could finish Luke draws a gun on us and opens fire _***Bam!Bam!.. Bam!… Bam!…***_ we runs out the room for cover as the rounds punches through the wall "Holy Crap!…." he stops firing giving me a chance to make a Aura Shield and run in the room before I could do anything Luke grabs his suit case and throws it out the window "Luke!…. Stop!…." He turns around and jumps out the window firing at me _***Bam!Bam!Bam!***_ the rounds almost penetrate the shield "_Shoo!…._ That was close…" I run to the window and notice he was gone "Great!… now we got to chase him and Fiona down…."

Scourge was hugging Sunny or who ever her name is "Are you okay babe?…" She looks up and smiles "yea…. I think I am…" I notice the walls now has Large holes through it and I notice shells on the ground and pick one up "45. Acp?…. How is such a small round able to do so much damage?…." Sergeant Simian walks in to investigate "Old world firearms…. There not uncommon nowadays…." I raise my eye brows "So?… what so special about them?…." Simian takes the shell out my hand and looks at it "they are more reliable then laser rifles and weapons and much more deadlier…. And unlike laser weapons some are able to fire in a rapid succession…. " I Gulp "Umm…. That's not good…." I notice a ID card on Luke's bed and pick it up "Umm…. Guys…. We have a problem…." Predator walks in removing his headphones "what kind of problem?…." I show them the ID card "his name isn't Luke…." on the card his name is John Miller and he is a _ex-Navy Seal_ "but he looks like he is about 16 years old…." I nod with a surprise look "yea… he is…" Predator smirks "Finally!… a prey that offers a challenge…" I look at the card "I wouldn't be so happy about that…. If he is a ex-SEAL he is going to put up a fight….."

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

The new people in the group has manage to fit in pretty well "Zails!…. Come on!…." Zails giggle "I don't think so…" I watch as Icicle chase Zails around the Freedom HQ "okay guys settle down…." Zails Mutters to himself and looks a Icicle "Hey Icicle…. Lets go to the lake of the rings….." She smiles "okay… lets go!…" as they run off I walk to Antoine who is still hurt from Sally "hey Antoine have you seen Tails?…" he looks at me "Na… I haven zeen Tails around…. Why?…" I looks around "because I haven't seen him all day…. Matter of fact…. I haven't seen him in about two weeks…" Antoine shrugs "I don't know…. Sorry Sonic…" I walk out of the Freedom HQ and head to New Mobotroplis to look around just in case I see Tails "man… where is he?…" I walk street to street looking for him but nothing "I may need to go see his mom" I run to the Royal council "Hey is Mrs. Prower here?…" Mrs. Prower looks at me "yes Sonic I'm here what's wrong?…" I walk up to her "have you seen Tails?…." She smiles "yes…. He is at his workshop with a girl he met…." Uncle Chuck Raises his eye brow and smiles "a girl huh?…" Rotor cracks a smile "I guess he is growing up…." I smile "I wonder who she is…. Okay Mrs. Prower thanks!…" I run out the Council and head to Tails workshop "Tails?…" I enter the workshop and hear him working on something "I wonder what he is doing?…." I walk in and see Tails "Sup Tails!…" Tails Drops his wrench in surpise "Sonic!…" I look at him surpised "sorry If I almost gave you a….. heart attack?…" I can't believe who I saw walking in the room "_F…Fiona!…_"

No doubt its Fiona it is hard to miss her red fur, black clothes, her belts, and her metal tipped boots but her hair its like it was when she was a freedom fighter and it had no bow in it "Sonic!…." I look at her and at Tails and then back to her "I see what's going on…." Tails walks over to Sonic "Sonic I can explain!…." I look at Tails in disgust "Tails!…. How could you!…. What she has done to us!…." Tails suddenly balls up his fist "Yea!… but that's all in the past!…" I storm out the workshop "Whatever Tails!…. Don't even talk to me!…" I can't believe it Tails even promise me that he won't care for Fiona anymore but instead of keeping it, he happens to have her with him now...

* * *

(Fiona's POV)

I knew I shouldn't came back this was just a big mistake "Tails I'm going to pack my things and…." Tails turns around "No!… No!…. don't!… Sonic is just being him…. You see he didn't get over the fact that you cheated on him…. And make it worse me and him got in a fight over you when you left…." my eyes widen "What!… how!…" Tails look away "well…. You see…. I hated him for taken you away…. I wanted to ask you out but…. He beat me to it…." I sigh "well…. I rather you over Sonic and Scourge…. To them it seems the world rotates around them….. Sonic cares for his friends though but in a way how he likes it…. And Scourge…. Don't get me started on him…. *mutters to herself* Self-less Asshole…." Tails giggle "well…. Its good to have you back…." I smile "Like wise…." Suddenly the door bell goes off and a large black figure walks in from the light "I would of expect you to come back…. But not in a time like this…." Tails looks at him "and who are you?…" the door shuts given us a better view of him "Joshua Graham…"

Tails eyes widen "The Burned Man!…" Joshua was covered in bandages his head was wrapped around in bandages making it look like a one hole ski mask, he had on a unique long sleeve dress shirt, black police vest, snake skin belt, black blue jeans, and snake skin boots "Indeed that's another name I go by…." he steps in and sits down "So?… I heard your little incident with Finitevus… lets say from what I heard…. He isn't happy…." I roll my eyes "It doesn't surprise me…." Joshua seems so claim all the time "well… he is sending his…. Men after you…." my eyes widen "What!…." he gets up and heads to me "In best precaution…. I recommend you to be on alert…. Who knows what he may do…." I sigh "okay… hey by the way how did you get that info?…" he started to head out the door "simple we tortured Nack for the information…."

Tails walk over to me "how do you know him!…." I rub the back of my head "Long story…. You see he basically raised me…. He is very claim and neutral…. But don't get on his bad side…." Tails raised his eye brow "why is that?…" I smile "because…. He is very angry… especially towards Overlanders…. To him war never changes…. plus he has a bunch of Private Military Contractors following him….." Tails Gulps and looks away "I'll remember that…." I smile "Say?…. You want to go see Rotor or Uncle Chuck?…" he smiles "sure…. I will like to…." we headed out to Uncle Chucks dinner and see Uncle Chuck and Rotor reviewing some documents "Hey Tails! How you been!…" Tails smiles "great!…" Uncle Chuck lens over and asks "So who is this girl my boy?…." he points to me and both of them look at me in shock "_Fiona!…_" Chuck coughs and Rotor looks at Tails "how in the?… where in the?… Tails!…." Tails tries to claim them down "well it's a long story…. On both of our parts….." Uncle Chuck claims down "what you mean by that?…." I walk up and sit down by Rotor which he completely flinches "he means we both got a lot of explaining to do…." Uncle Chuck nods "okay…. So where do we begin?….

* * *

**Note: Icicle, Zails belong to _Black Twilight Wolf_, Celty belongs to _SinBreaker_, and Sunny belongs to _calypso the echidna_**


	5. Uncle Sam

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

*meanwhile 45 miles away near the wolf pack nation American Special Forces prepare a Halo drop on a DEL camp*

*Third person POV*

A legionnaire runs to the Grandmaster "Sir!… Sir!… we have a situation!…." Draco stands up "are we under attack?…." The Legionnaire shakes his head "No Sir!… We are being invaded!….." Draco Eyes widen in shock "What!…. Quick!… Get Eggman on the line!…." The legionnaire gets on the computer trying to connect to Eggman "Sir!…. I can't!…. someone is blocking us!…." Draco ruses out the door "I want everyman I got to follow me!…." as Draco gather his forces the American's soldiers lands and prepare to raid "I want three fire teams to cover and surround the perimeter!…. Then I want two fire teams to come with me!…. Move it!…. Move it!…" as the two teams ruses for the base the three other teams surround it "Okay let head out!…." Draco along with his legionnaires and swat bots head out and see nothing "were are they?…." suddenly a Legionnaire is gunned down then another "Ambush!… Ack!…." suddenly hail of machine gun fire it's the base gunning down those who are in the open "Return fire!…. Return!… Ack!…." Draco ends up taking a round to his leg and is unable to get up "Someone!… Help!…. I can't get up!…." Draco looks around and notice a Legionnaire dropping his rifle and covering his head in complete fear "I don't want to DIE!…." soon he realizes his troops are in complete disarray but the swat bots are combat effective "Returning!… *bang! Bang! Bang!* F…I..re~…."

As the swat bots are destroyed a Legionnaire runs and picks Draco up "I'm sorry sir!, but this place is gone!…." The American's press the attack "we have them on the run!…. Go!Go!Go!…." they rush in and secure the base "hands in the air!…. Hands where I can see them!…" Almost 85% of Draco's forces surrenders to the Soldiers "Sir!…. Which way to the escape route!…." as Draco points his troop in the direction three soldier come out of the corner "Don't move!…. Hands were!…." the legionnaire drops Draco and pulls out his laser pistol only to be gunned down *Bang!Bang!Bang!…..Bang!…Bang!…* the legionnaire falls to the ground lifeless "hey we got something!…" the soldier grabs Draco and turns him on his back "Its him!…. We got him!…." the soldier gets on the radio "this is Dixie!… we got Golf!…. I repeat!…. We got Golf!…." the soldiers pick Draco up and drag him outside were a MH-60G pave hawk lands "who are you!…." the soldier looks at Draco "we are Uncle Sam…. And we came to kick your ass!…." the soldier puts Draco on board and watches the Helicopter flies off "this is Dixie!…. Base is secure I repeat base is secure over!…" the soldier watches as another soldier removes Eggman's flag off a pole and raise a American Flag "that should show we mean business…."

Away from the camp at the Wolfpack nation Marco runs in to his Mom's meeting with the elders "Mom!…. Mom!…. You need to see this!…" The Leader stands up and walks outside "what is it Marco?…." she looks over the horizon and notices something wrong "what is that!…" she rushes to the tower and climbs it getting a better view "Oh…. My…." See notices smoke and a Flag which she has never seen before "Mom!… do you see it!…" she gulps "I do…. Quick!… got get your sisters and hide!…." she climbs down and ruses back in "I want the Freedom HQ or the Royal Council on the line Fast!…"

* * *

*meanwhile in New Mobotroplis*

(Elias POV)

As I walk in to the council Harman walk up to me "We got urgent news Elias!…" I raise my eye brow "what is it!… is it Eggman!…" Harman nods "Yes and No!…. it's the wolfpack nation leader!…." I ruse to my seat "okay get her on the line!…" A hologram of her appears "King Elias we have a major issue!…." I press the button getting freedom HQ on the line as well "what is it!…" She stutters "it's the DEL camp near us!…" Rotor jumps up "Are they attacking!…." she shook her head "no!… they are under attack!…" everyone looks at each other "that's it?…" she shook her head again "no!…. it isn't G.U.N. or anyone else we know of…. They are unknown!…." My eyes are widen in complete surprise because whoever they are they are crazy for attacking Eggman like that "is there anything else?…" She nods "yes!…. They raised a flag over there base!…" Nicole enters the room "okay…. What does it look like?…" She briefly describes it "it's a rectangle flag with a blue square with 50 white stars and has thirteen stripes which they are red and white…" Nicole looks at a couple data bases "I don't know who has a flag like that…. Let me check deeper…." she disappears "okay Thanks we will look into it…" the hologram disappears

"Who in the heck has the right mind to attack Eggman?…." Chuck rubs his chin "whoever they are…. They are not like G.U.N. or Freedom Fighters…. They conquered the base like it was nothing…." I notice my hands where shaking "lets hope we know what we are dealing with before its too late…." Sonic and Zails walk in "Hey what's going on?…" I look at them steady "we have a situation on our hands…." Suddenly Nicole pops back up "do you got anything!…." She nods "I found nothing yet, but!… I just receive a transmission!…." I sit up and lean forward "From who?…" she plays the message "_This message is going out to everyone…. Everywhere….. We are the United States of America….. We oppose those who is against Freedom and Liberty…. And support those who aren't…. you may think we are a myth or legend but… we are real…. And we are here…. And we mean business….. Because Old Uncle Sam is coming downtown to lay down the law…. And I don't mean as Cowboys and Indians…. I mean we are the sheriffs…. So this isn't a threat…. it's a promise…." _Nicole ends it "that's it…."

Zails looks at Sonic "are they insane!…. They want Eggman to attack them…." I think for a second "I think that's what they are trying to do…." Sonic Gulps "and if that's the case…. Then these guys are probably well prepared…" Rotor adjusts his glasses "they are differently not like us…. They want a all out Total warfare…." Uncle Chuck covers his head "our forces can't handle Eggman… and if they ran over Eggman like nothing…." I look at the table "then they are going to think we are just a walk in a park…."

Zails jumps up and celebrates "Yes!… Finally someone worth fighting!…." Sonic smirks "sounds like fun…." Harman stands up "Are you Crazy!… these men means it!…." Sonic walks out "I'm going to check this out…. You can sit here a feel sorry…." Zails follows him out "great…. Sonic doesn't know what we are up against…." Rotor Sighs "I pray he doesn't do anything stupid…."

* * *

(Celty's POV)

I turn off the radio after the message was giving out and mutter to myself "I haven't heard that name in a long time….." Sunny walks in "What'ca doing?…" I sigh "nothing Sunny…. Can't you got and find Scourge or something?…." She smirks "that sound's like a great idea!…. Thanks!…." I can't even stand her I rather Fiona who is a mega bitch over her "huh… why did you have to leave Fiona?…. Now I got to take care of these idiots…." Fin walks in "What's going on?…" I look at him "well for starters….. Have you heard the message the American's has given out?…." he looks at me "Americans?…." I sigh "okay… remember when I fell in the warp ring in to here?…." he nods "well…. You see I'm from a country called America…. And I got warped here before my plane crashed…." he nods "oh…. I see…. Well…. Tomorrow I want you to start your search for Fiona understand?…" I nod "good…. Now good night…."

I laid there thinking "why now?…. Why do they have to get involve?….." then it hit me "well out of all the things Eggman did its no surprise that he attracted them over here…. They probably want the entire Legion Grandmasters and Eggman himself heads on a platter…" but then again I realize Americans aren't the type of people to do that "Nan…. They probably going to put him in a crazy jail or something… I mean…. they are democratic people…." I laugh a bit and fall asleep "oh well…. *Yawns and falls asleep*"

* * *

*meanwhile in a disclose location*

(Draco's POV)

I wake up and notice I'm tied to a chair that's in a dark room "good your awake…." I look around "where am I?…. who are you?…." suddenly they put a damp cloth over face and starts pouring water into me face "Ack!…Huh!…Ack!…" they stop and remove the rag "We are going to ask you some questions…. First off…. Who is this Doctor Eggman?…" I was trying to catch my breath as water runs out my mouth and nose "nothing?…. Do it again…." They put the rag back over my face and begin to pour water over my face again "Ack!…I… can't…. *gasping for air*" the remove it again "don't let me repeat myself….. Tell me!…" I look at him "Go… to hell…" they place the cloth over my face and do it again "listen Draco…. We will get information out of you…. We have plenty of water…. And have all the time in the world…." they remove it off my face "*gasping for air* *then pukes* *panting* okay….. I'll talk!…. Please…. S…Stop!…" then man sits back "Eggman is the Warlord of Robotroplis…. And are leader…." he looks at me "that's it?…. That's all you got?…" I nod "yes…" he gets up and heads out "do it again until he talks…."

* * *

**_I like to thank Sinbreaker, calypso the echidna, and Black Twilight Wolf for letting me use their OC's_**

**_and note: the torture technique the American's use is called "Water Boarding"_**


	6. Semper Fidelis

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

**and I hope you enjoy this story and give me some feed back thank you!...**

* * *

*meanwhile in sandblast city*

(third person POV)

As the sand blast freedom fighters heads out to the Oil Ocean Zone men wearing a digital Desert Camo move through a sandstorm to destroy the EMP generators they created "Okay!…. That's the last one!… see if the radio works!…." the soldier sits down and pull out his radio "this is wiskey one-one…. To Blackjack do you copy over?…" suddenly a faint voice is heard through the radio "roger that…. We are moving closer to you over…." The Marine looks up at his buddy "okay man you can come down" the smaller Marine jumps down and grabs his rifle "okay….. I guess we wait eh?…" the other Marine nods "Yea…." they soon notice the sandstorm is slowly fading away "great!…. Finally I can take this off" the smaller removes his goggles and place them on his helmet, then removes the shemagh covering his face "much better…." he roll up his sleeves and brush his fur off "you alright?…." the mobian Marine looks at his comrade "yea…. I just hate when dust gets in my combat shirt…." the other Marine laughs

The convoy finally makes it to the rally point "there you guys are…. So what's the plan?…." the driver of the humvee looks at them "the plan is you guys get in the vehicle we are assaulting the city…" the Marines climb into the vehicles so the convoy could continue "okay… so we are just going in there like we run the place?…." the driver nods "yep…. The Captain gave the order…." the other Marine looks in disbelieve "Aww… Man…. That Asshole is going to get us Fucking killed…." the Mobian Marine Smiles "Great!…. Maybe I get to see some action…." the 50. Gunner laughs "Man Kyle…. You are just like a little kid…." Kyle smiles "well I'm only 18 Rogers…." Rogers shakes his head "and probably just got out of high school…. Makes me wonder why did you joined the Marines?…" Kyle looks out the window "well…. I joined the Marines to get a free collage scholar ship…." Rogers Laugh "well looks like we have a Future Officer here….."

As the convoy closes on the city one of the Sandblasters spots the convoy and get on his radio "Jack!…. Come in Jack!…." Jack the Rabbit picks up the radio "yea…. What is it?…." the guard looks out "you won't believe this but…. A large convoy is heading our way!…." Jack pounds a table "What!…. How!…." the guard shrugs "I don't know but we need to attack them fast!….." As Jack prepares to a defensive a M1A2 Abram tank stops and fires at the gate wall destroying it making a entrance for the convoy "Great now lets get in there!…." the Convoy drives into the city which somehow looks like a ghost town "Shit!… where is everybody?…." everyone in the convoy looks around wondering where did all the people go…. "Hey lets stop and get out!…." the convoy stops and everyone gets out taking cover around the convoy "okay… now what?…." suddenly a RPG fires and barely hits one of the humvee "Contact!…. Contact!…." Soon the Marines light up the entire building where the rocket came from "Open fire!… Open fire!…" soon Sandblast fighters storm out shooting at the Marines "Shit!… get got contact man!…." Kyle fires steady down a street then as he moves he sees a woman and her child step out and behind her a sandblaster aiming towards them "Out of the way!…" he gently pushes the woman to the side and then guns down the Sandblaster "thank you…. Thank you…." Kyle looks at her "Get out of here!… Now!…. Move it!…" the woman runs as the fire fight continues through out the night

_*next morning*_

The sandblasters runs out of ammo and has lost a lot of ground "Jack!… we are all dry out of ammo!…." Jack didn't like the situation he didn't expect to fight a force so strong "raise a white flag…." the sandblaster looks at him confused "what!…" Jack looks at him angrily "I said raise a White Flag!…." the sandblaster raises a white flag soon Sandblasters come out of hiding dropping there weapons "okay… okay… you got…" suddenly a Marine hit Jack in the back of the head with his rifle "get to the ground!… get to the ground now!…." the sandblasters knee to the dirt as the Marines subdue them "okay pop a green smoke on top of the building!…" Kyle nods and heads up the building once he reaches the top he pull the pin and drops the grenade causing it to release green smoke, then suddenly Helicopters come out of the horizon and lands in the city carrying troops and supplies "okay… we are sitting up base here…." a Marine comes out of nowhere "sir… you need to see this!…." the Captain and Kyle enters a building and into a prison where there bunch of Legionnaires who look dehydrated and almost starved "my god…. Legionnaires…."

* * *

_*meanwhile in bottom of the barrel Grill'N'Bar*_

(Celty's POV)

I walk in with Lighting to see if Fiona was around which she wasn't so I went and ask one of her old buddies Nic the Weasel "my… my…. May I help you?…." I pull on my collar "umm yea… we are looking for Fiona…." Nic raise her eyebrow "Fiona who?…" I get enough courage to speak again "Fiona the Fox…." Nic Laughs "that's funny…. And why would you want to ask me about her?… I never seen her in about maybe….. Three years…." my eyes widen "three years!…." she tilt her hat back "yep…. Three years…. You see she didn't hang around me as much…. She hang around this guy named…. Umm…. Joshua Graham?…" now that is where is got confusing "Joshua Graham?… who is that…." that's when Nic sits up and looks at me like I'm stupid "YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT JOSHUA GRAHAM!…." I nod "yea…. Pretty much…" she rolls her eyes "sit down I will give you a quick lesson about him…." Me and Lighting sat down "okay…. Rumor has it…. That Joshua Graham is actually declare as the most Meanest son of a bitch all in mobius…." Lighting tilts his head and narrows his eyes "really?…"

Nic looks at him the same way "Yea…. Really… you see he goes by the name the Burned Man… since a incident during the great war…. Many people fears him for a reason…. Especially the DEL…. They don't want to mess with him…." I nod "I understand well…." I get out the chair "it was nice speaking to you…." she nods "yea… likewise…" As we head out the door Lighting rushes up to me "so… instead of getting info on Fiona…. We got info on Joshua Graham…." I nod "Yep… thought that's weird…. I never heard of him…." Lighting nods "me either…. Thought I think I heard the Iron Queen mention his name before…." I look at him "really?… what did she say about him?…." he stops and looks around "well…. She…. Fears him…." this is interesting "really?… why?…." he looks around again I just think he paranoid "well…. From what I heard…. He shows no mercy and has no respect against those…. Who are a abomination against God…. Well that what she said…."

I sigh "well lets head back to the temple…." I open a warp ring and we walk in it back to the temple "hey Fin we are back!…." Fin was in his lab "and what you get…" I look at Lighting and back at him "well…. We got nothing on her but…. We did got something on a guy named…. Joshua Graham…." he suddenly drops his test tube "What!… I mean…. what?…" I notice something wrong with Finitevus "Fin… are you alright?…" he looks at me "yes… I'm am…." I walk up to him "then…. What was that?…." he sighs "Fine… I'll tell you…." he heads to his throne and sits down "you see…. Me and him has some…. Bad history…. At first he was in a good relationship with the original grandmaster of the Dark Legion…. Well until Lien-da killed him that is…. But anyway after Knuckles turn back to normal from being Enerjak…. I got a unwelcoming visit from two people…." I sat down on the ground "and who where they?…." he sighs "Lein-da and Him…. Lein-da comes in and questions me about what I've done…. And in the middle of that…. He came in…. and lets say…. He ran Lein-da off…. The conversation between him and me was pretty dark to the point…. It even scared me…."

I got back up and dusted off "I see…. So he isn't the type of person to mess with…." Fin got up "Yes…. He isn't… Eggman and the Iron Kingdom sent Assassins to kill him but…. Lets say not one never live to tell about it…." I gulp "the DEL is pain already but…. This guy can just take them on?…" he nods "yes…. That's why they avoid him…. And it will be smart if you stay away from him as well…." I yawned and head to my room "well…. Good night Fin…." he smiles "goodnight to you too…." As I head to my room Serein runs up to me "you won't guess what happen!…" I look at her as I open the door to my room "what is it?… you are out of skittles?…" she giggles "Yes… and No…. anyways the American's took over Sandblast city!…" I stop and glance at her "what!… how!…." She shrugs "I don't know…. But anyways I got to go…. Because you reminded me to pick up some more skittles okay bye!…." I look at the knob "its like a Nightmare slowly coming back to haunt me…"

* * *

_**Note: Credit goes to Sinbreaker for her allowing me to use her OC's in this chapter... and thank you!... **_


	7. Old Sins

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

**and I hope you enjoy this Chapter and give me some feed back thank you...**

* * *

_***couple weeks later***_

_(Third person POV)_

A Legion patrol starts near once was called Knothole Village, but little did they know the hunters will become the hunted "hey I'm going to wash my face!" the other Legionnaire points and nods "Okay, but don't take to long…." the young legionnaire runs off to a near by river and removes his hood and begins to wash his face "I hate this…. I don't get the point why we are doing this…." as he washes a figure slowly comes out the water and grabs him in "Ah-…" the figure puts his finger in front of his mouth "Shoo…. Do you want to live?…" he nods "okay… now… go to sleep…" he put the legionnaire in a choke hold and knock him out and drags him to a near by tree "okay… he's down…." as he does another Legionnaire comes out of nowhere "hey!… what's taking so?…" before the legionnaire could react and warn the others he falls to the ground dead "Magic 1-1 nice shot…." he continues out of the woods where he sees a small group of Legionnaires "probably scouts…."

Three more men shows up behind him "Sir… ready when you are…" he nods "okay… go!go!go!…" they launch their surprise attack "contact!… near the building!…" as they attack a legionnaire takes aim toward one of the soldiers and fires a rocket at him "Look out!… RPG!…" before the soldier could react the rocket hits his position and sends him flying "Shit!…. Jackson!…" another soldier takes aim and takes out the Legionnaire "he's down!…" has he moves out of cover he Is hit with a couple of lasers "I'm hit!…" he drags himself towards cover and pulls a pin to a WP grenade "here you go you son of a bitch…" he tosses them over his head killing the two Legionnaires "Corporal!… you alright!…" he looks at his wounds where there wasn't any blood but burn holes going straight in his chest "it hurts sir!…." the man looks and dashes towards his injured teammates "shit…" suddenly a grenade rolls in front of them "Grenade!…." the corporal pushes his teammate to the side and jumps on the grenade *Bam!~* blood lands on the mans face as his team lays there dead "Sir they are falling back!…."

He gets up and returns fire towards the fleeing Legionnaires, but not a single one was hit "Damn it!…" it wasn't long till the battle was over and the remains of Knothole Village was ours "Sir!… we pushed the enemy out of the village and into the woods!…" I nodded "Good work!…." as I pulled a cigarette out my pocket I watch my men get put into Black Body Bags to be sent back home "I'm getting too old for this shit…." I walked away and took the cigarette out my mouth and couldn't help to cry because all my years of service I seen men younger then me die, but never seen any that sacrifice theirs to save mine "maybe I should have been the one that should of landed on that grenade…." I wipe away my tears and continue to our new HQ which is the remains of a old castle "sir everything is online and the base is secure!…." we saluted each other "Good job…"

* * *

_(Sunny's POV)_

With that Celty chick and lighting in the Casino night zone looking for Fiona me and Scourge headed to New Mobotroplis to see if she is there "Damn!…. How is she so hard to find!…." I shrug "I don't know maybe she went into hiding?…" he sighed "I don't know…." suddenly we see Sonic "this should be good…" Scourge spin dashed and knocked Sonic into a wall "well… well… isn't it Blue?…" Sonic got up "Scourge!… how in the heck did you escape the Zone Cops!…" he smirked "simple…. I had a little help…" he smirked "I see… well… speaking of help…." he suddenly gets hit by a dark energy spear "I see we got some trouble!…." out comes this purple violet colored Fox with three Tails "Zails!… what took you so long?…" he looked back at Sonic "well Icicle was having some issues so…. Yea…" sonic gets up and gets into a fighting stance "okay… lets deal with these guys…" as Sonic attack Scourge I deal with Zails "Chaos Spear!…" I chunk a Chaos Spear at him which he dodges it "what's wrong Sunshine!… can't hit me?… " I grind my teeth "and that's coming from a three tail freak like you?…." he looks at me pissed off "No body make fun of my Tails!…" he disappears into a gust of wind "wait!… where did he?… he suddenly comes out of no where and knocks me into a fence "that should teach you to…." I blast him with my Chaos Blast "right back at you!…"

He suddenly appears in front of me and knocks me into a building "Ohh!…" he suddenly grabs me and lifts me up "Nobody makes fun of My Tails!…" I throws me into another wall and chunks a Dark Spear at me knocking through a wall "I need to get out of here!…." I run out of the building with him pursing me "Crap!… Scourge!…" I ran through the entire city near the dense woods only for someone to grab me and pull me into the bushes "Shoo!…." I look and it was Scourge and he was all banged up "Sonic gotten a lot tougher…. *sighs*" he gets up and walk off "lets head somewhere else to see where she may have…." we suddenly hear giggling "uh!…" I walked over to a bush and open it to see a Red Fox and a Two Tailed Gold fox sitting near each other at a lake "hey Scourge!…. Is that her?…" Scourge pops his head out the bush and the expression on his face did not look good "That Fucking Whore!…" he tried to run out the bush but I grabbed him holding him back "remember what that Creepy Echidna said?… we cannot attack her!…"

He looks back at me "She is dating a Nerd!…. Why would she choose him over me!…" I shrug "I don't know, but we cannot attack her!…. Besides look!…" apart from them over yonder was Sonic and Zails looking for us "There're lucky…. Come on…. Lets head back and report to Finitevus about what we found…."


	8. Old Friends

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

(Pip's POV)

"it's a beautiful day out here in Station Square so…. I hope you folks tuned in to listen to this latest broadcast!…." that is what I heard from a radio passing through the streets "hello Mister!…. Would you be interested in buying some fruit?…" I took off my sunglasses and stare at the table "A umm….. A Apple will so Ma'm…." she puts the apple in a bag and hands it to me "here you go young man…." I hand her couple of rings and head down the street "Well now were was I post to go?…" I look and notice two Lynx's walking down the street "I can't believe we can't Find Fiona!…" I raise my eyebrow because these guys are looking for Fiona "Uh…. Oh…." I walk off and headed to the hotel "okay… Now I need to…." I suddenly someone tackles me "Oww!… Son of a…." I look up and see a Female Lynx with Cybernetic arms and legs tackled me "where do you think your going?…" I sigh "okay…. You got me…."

I sitted In my chair tide up with both of them narrowing their eyes at me "So?… who are you?…." I smile "the name is Pip…. Yours?…" the female Lynx replies "My name is Celty….. And this is Lighting…" I nod "oh!…. I see…. Your Destructix….. So?… what do you want from me?…." Celty sits down "you know Fiona so…. Do you know where she is?…." I shake my head "nope…. I don't…." She rolls her eyes at me suddenly a warp ring opens in my room and a hawk walks out of it "Celty…. We found her…." Celty's eye's widen with surprise "Really?… that didn't took long…." Predator shrugs "she is in New Mobotroplis… which is pretty surprising to me….." Celty and Lighting enters the warp ring leaving me tied up "hey what about!~…. never mind…."

* * *

(third person POV)

Tails and Fiona was heading to the royal council "I don't know Tails…. Don't they know that I…." Tails smiles "don't worry everything is okay…" suddenly Tails gets hit by a green spinning ball "Owww!~…" Tails is slung to the ground "Tails!…." I look and I see someone that I recognize "Scourge!… what do you want from me!…." Scourge he smirks and suddenly Sunny comes up from behind and grabs me "we just want you to come with us sweetie…." Suddenly Fiona puts her foot besides Sunny's and grabs her loose arm then throws her to the ground and round house kicks Scourge "I don't think so!…" Sunny attempts to get back up and grab her only for Fiona to knee her in the chest and elbow her to the ground, but Scourge spin dashes into her making her fall to the ground "you a little slow Fin…." Scourge walks up and grabs her collar "now your coming with us weither you like it or~…"

Suddenly Fiona puts her foot between his and grabs his hand and jerks it to the ground making him fall beside her and she gets on top of him and begins Punching him "Sorry Scourge but… I'm… Not!… Going!… Anywhere!…" Suddenly Celty stretches her cybernetic arm and knocks Fiona off of him "you can't handle Fiona Green Bean?…" Scourge gets up "Shut up!…" he spits out blood "she is a lot harder then I though…." Sunny gets up and rubs her head "I say…." while they where talking Fiona helps Tails up and they run to the Royal Council "Come on Tails!…. Come on!…" they make it inside and shuts the door "here Tails lay here…" Suddenly Mrs. Prowers runs to comfort her injured son "Miles!… Miles!…. Are you okay!…." Rotor walks up to Fiona "Did you did this!…" Fiona looks at him like he was crazy "okay…. If I did that to him I wouldn't brought him here!…."

Elias walks up to see what going on "is everything alright?…." Fiona shakes her head "no…. Scourge along with the rest of the Destructix has shown up…." everyone looks at Fiona surprised "Scourge!…" suddenly the door is busted down and Scourge walks in "Sorry to bust this party up…." Elias steps in front of everyone "What do you want Scourge!…" Scourge grabs him by the collar "that pretty little red head…. And maybe give a couple of beatings…" Scourge drops Elias to the ground about to kick him until Fiona jets towards them and kicks Scourge straight through a wall "Fiona?…." Fiona looks around confused "what?…" Rotor and Chuck looks at each other and back at her "how did you move that fast?…" Fiona tilts her head "I Always moved that fast…. Why?…" Suddenly Scourge sets up in the pile of rubble "you are getting on my last nerves Fin….. Get them!…." Suddenly Sonic comes in and knocks down everyone in Destructix "Sorry guys if I shown up too late…." Fiona Slaps Sonic upside his head "What took you so long!…"

* * *

(Tail's POV)

I wake up and only thing I can see is complete dizziness "Woa!~…. Where am I…. Mom?…" Mom walks up to me and hugs me "Miles!…. I'm glad your okay!…" I get up with my hand on my head "Ouch!…. What happened?…." I see Scourge then I suddenly remember "Scourge!…" he gets up and dusts off "Yea what about me?…." Sonic pops his knuckles "your about get your but kick that's what about you!…" Scourge Smirks "why are you protecting someone who cheated on you Sonic?…" Sonic look completely changed in a instant "what about it?…" Scourge looks at Sonic like he is stupid "Umm… for one… she cheated on you and slapped your best friend over there…." I walk over to Scourge "Why you!…." Sonic grabs me and holds me back "From what I heard you would of still be in prison if it wasn't for her!…. And also she helped us in the dragon kingdom!…" Scourge eyes widen in frustration "Why you!…" Suddenly Celty holds him back "Don't!… listen…. We will be back…. For now we got to get out of here!…."

As they run off everyone but me and Mom looks at Fiona "what was that about Fiona?…" Fiona shrugs "I don't know?….. They came out of nowhere and attacked me and Tails for no reason?…" Rotor Narrows his eyes at her "well…. We can't have them harassing the town…" Hamlin nods "Agree…. I say we should lock her up until the Destructix is deal with…." everyone says agrees but mom "What?…. Nay!… Nay!…" Elias looks at her surprised "Mary?…." Mom steps up and talks with them "Listen!… she is still a child…. You can't just lock her up like she done something Marjory wrong!…." Rotor steps up "She betrayed the Freedom Fighters!…" Sonic also steps up "she cheated on me and slapped Tails…" Mom suddenly looks at me "is that true Miles?…" I get up "Yes!… but I forgive her!…." suddenly Everyone looks at me surprised "Tails!… out of all the people of what she done to?…" I nod "I know…. I know… but she isn't a bad person…. Sure she made bad decisions but still…" Sonic walks over to me "she almost destroyed our friendship and yet…. You want to defend her over me?…"

I nod "Yes… and I will…." Sonic narrows his eyes at me "I can see where this is heading…." I also narrow my eyes at him "Yea… I do…." Mom looks at me, Fiona, and then Sonic and her eyes widen "I'm heading out to go for a run…." Sonic runs off out of the Council "okay… I guess that's enough today…. Maybe everyone should head home now…." as everyone head home Mom walks up to me "I can see why you defend Fiona…." my eyes widen in surprise "Y-you do?…" she hugs me "I do…. You see Miles…. Your in love with her…. And Love can be sometimes stronger then friendship…" I sigh "yea… that's true….."

She looks at me and smile "lets head home now… maybe Fiona is there…." I nod "yea probably…"

* * *

(Unknown POV)

As night falls over New Mobotroplis a UAV Avenger flies over the city scanning it "Sir!… your not going to believe this!…." the Commander looks at the monitor "Alright…. Good work!…" he gets up and heads to a radio transmitter "Sir…. This is Commander KillRoy…. I have something to tell you Sir…."


	9. Broken

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

(Third person POV)

In the noisy streets of Station Square a G.U.N. convoy travels through out the city carrying one of the representatives of G.U.N. "So?… Agent Shadow…. Oh long will it be before we reach our destination?…" Shadow Looks at her "in a couple hours ma'm…." Shadow first though the assignment was a joke until he found out… that the representative has lots of connections and is a prime target "So ma'm… you know this way really isn't safe…" she shrugs "I don't care… get me where we are going!…" as they enter the park shadow looks outside the window as he sighs "I wonder…." Suddenly the vehicles stop as they do Shadow looks at the driver "why did we stop?…" the driver starts to panic "the circuits!…. They are fried!…" he turns the key and hears nothing but silence "what is going~…" Shadow glances and sees something out of the ordinary "what is that?…"

A remote control turret with two browning and a belt feed grenade launcher turns aiming at them "Get out now!…." Suddenly with out mercy the turret opens fire at them pounding the vehicles with intense fire "What in the hell is that?…" as Shadow takes cover with the representative he watches the massacre unfold right in front of him "My god!…" the rounds pierces through the SUV's slaughtering anyone who is in it or behind them "Shadow!… we are taking heavy fire!…. We need to!… Argh!…" suddenly the G.U.N. Agent is shredded apart by the rounds of the turret as so the Representative screams in fear "Come on lets get out of here!…." Shadow picks up the representative and runs for it as so the turret targets him and fire grenades at the vehicle beside them knocking him into the tree line

Shadow looks up with one eye and sees the representative walking over and picking him up "Come on Agent Shadow I got…" suddenly gun shots goes off and he watches the gunned down representative falls to the ground dead "no!…" he looks and sees a figure with a handgun pointed at him "Agent Shadow…. Why am I not surprised…. But in a twisted…. I am surprised…. I though you would put up more of a…. fight…" Shadow looks at the figure with disgust "whoever you are you're not getting away with this!…" the figure puts away his pistol "I already have…." he walks away as soon as Shadow looks up with everything going black…

* * *

(Fiona's POV)

As I pack up I notice Tails walking in "Fiona…. Where are you going?…." I look back "I'm leaving Tails…." he suddenly runs up to me with tears "don't go!…. Please stay!…." I shook my head "no…. its for the best of good…." I close my case and walk out suddenly I see Tails run up and stops in front of me "If you won't stay…. I'm coming with you!…" I blink in surprise "what?…. What about Sonic?…" he smiles "don't worry…. He'll be alright without me…." I sigh "Fine… you can come with…. But hurry up and pack up!…" He nods "okay!…." as he runs in I think to myself "oh Tails… I'm sorry your life went down hill without me…. Maybe if it was Me instead of Sally…." I shook my head "no…. there is no need to feel sorry for myself!…" as I pick up my case Tails runs out "okay!… I'm ready!…." I smile "okay…. Lets head out!…" as we walk we are suddenly stopped by Amy "Tails?…. Where are you going?…." Tails looks away "Umm…. Umm…. I'm leaving…." She gasps _"Absolutely not!…"_

she looks at me in disgust "You think you can ruin Tails life how you did to Sonic then your wrong!…. I'll…" suddenly Tails punches her in the stomach knocking her out "Tails?…. What was that for?…." he grabs his suitcase "its doesn't matter!… we need to get out of here now!…." he head to the wall and throw our stuff over the wall "okay Tails…. Lets get out of here!…" I leap up and pull myself over the wall and Tails flew over it "okay!… lets get going!…." we head out to the horizon like nothing could stop us, but I began to think what will his parents begin to think about this?…." I sigh "okay… we first need to head to the wolf pack nation…. Then to Moguls Casino…." he nods "okay… I guess…"

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

As I head to Tails house hoping that Fiona won't be around I notice Amy on the ground "Amy!…" I run to her and pick her up "Are you okay?…" she wakes up and looks at me "Oh Sonic!… you come to help me!… how ro~…" I drop her on the ground "okay… she alright…." she gets up rubbing her head "Oww!… what was that for?…." I rub the back of my head "oh!… nothing…. Anyways what happen?…" She looks at me in tears "Tails…. He is running away with… Fiona!…" my eyes widen in disbelieve "what?… why?… and what for?…." she shrugs "I don't know!….. He basically…. Knocked me out…." I crunch my teeth in anger "I can't believe him!….. After what she has done to us!…. He… he decides to run off with her!…." I walk off in anger "Tails!… you are making a huge mistake!…."

Amy chases after me "Sonic!… Sonic!…" I walk into the Royal Council "Mrs. Prowers!…." everyone stares at me blankly "Sonic my boy…. Is there something wrong?…" I look at Chuck "oh yea… a whole lot of wrong!…. Tails is running away with Fiona!…" everyone gasps except for Mrs. Prowers "…he….is?…" she smirks "okay… either this is a sick joke or…. You are just happy Tails is running away…." she looks at me "of course I'm happy…. It remains me of how me and Amadues met…." I roll my eyes away "wow!~… that's really messed up…."

I walk out the Council "fine… if they aren't going to help…_** I'm going to find you Tails and I'm going to bring you back along with Fiona…."**_

* * *

***in the distance***

(?'s POV)

"Target moving…. Sonic the hedgehog…." I adjust my soflam to where he is heading "he is heading outside of town to what appears to be a base…." I turn the inflare red on and notice there is heat signatures under the base _**"two floors multiple rooms… this may be the place we been looking for…."**_


	10. Justice

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER'S THAT BELONG TO SEGA OR OTHER AUTHORS, BUT THE SETTING AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED DO BELONG TO ME! RATED: T FOR SEXUAL THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND SWEARING**

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

I sat against the dusty walls of what they call sandblast city watching the civilians walk past us not even glancing at us "I think they are scared of us…." Gunny Sergeant Lloyd was shaving his chin "don't worry about… you would be scared too if a bunch of soldiers raided your city and took it over like it was nothing…" I sighed "true…. True…" Corporal Smith walks in "hey Sergeant!… I got a question!…" Lloyd looks at smith "what is it?…" Smith looks away gathering his thoughts "Umm… is there any other units advanced father then us?…" Lloyd wipes his face with a towel and puts his Mich 2000 helmet back on "the US Army's 82nd airborne just captured a abandon village called Knothole why?…" Smith sits down at the table "though so…. Cause there has been reports saying a US soldiers raided a Legion base far east from Knothole sir…" Lloyd expression completely changes "What?… quick!… go get PFC Franklin!…"

Franklin who is another mobian like me runs into the room and salutes "Sir!… you need me?…" Lloyd nods his head "you bet I do… and don't call me Sir private…. I'm not a officer…." he looks away "sorry sergeant…" Franklin is smart, but he is clumsy "hey Franklin…. Can you contact HQ from here?…" He looks at me and nods "I can Lieutenant…. It will have to take some time…" he runs off Lloyd goes back into the mirror "say…. Does Mobians shave?…" I laugh "in your dreams that is…." Lloyd makes a funny face and reaches and grabs his M4a1 "well…. Then… your very lucky…" I get up and grab my rifle "Yep…. That I am…." he walks off outside as I check my rifle "well mom… I guess you can call me a grown up now…. Though most of my friends are probably like… why did you join the Marine Corps?…. I though they didn't allow Mobians?…. Please… if it wasn't bad enough with the racist comments I got at school wasn't enough…"

I walked out the hut and looked around of course the city wasn't in a panic as it was when we arrived "Hey mister!…" I look and see a kid probably about 8 years old "are you a soldier?…. You look different from the others…" he probably referencing to my uniform which is a desert marpat combat suit, my tan LTB vest, my Mich which has a helmet cover in the same camo on my uniform "that's because I'm a American Soldier…. Now…. Where is your parents?…." she looks away "I don't have any parents…. But Miss Rachel takes care of me!…" I nod "O… kay… here…" I grab her hand "how about you take me to her will that make you better?…" she nods "it would…" we walk through the streets with her hand in my hand and the other on my rifle as we progress a M1a2 Abrams passes by scaring her "Don't worry…. It won't hurt you…." as it passes by she finally claims down "see?… now… lets continue…." he head to what appears to be a school "Miss Rachel!…." as she runs in a Female Coyote walks out "there you are!… your not post to walk out on your own!…" she looks up to me "oh!… umm…. Hello…." I took off my helmet "hello… umm… let me introduce myself… I am Lieutenant Oliver from the 1/2nd Recon battalion…. United States Marine Corps…" She smiles "I'm Rachel…." I shake her hand "your not like the Sandblast Freedom Fighters….. Or the Legion…." I raised my eye brow "Freedom Fighters?…. They didn't look like they were fighting for freedom to me…." she sighs "okay children…. Go play for a while and let me talk to Mr. Oliver…." they all nod and ran off

We sit down at a table with my helmet on the table "you see…. The Freedom Fighters…. Were Racist Against Robians…" I tilt my head at her "Robians?…" she nodded "Mobians turned into Robots…." I gasp "Oh…" she sighs "anyways…. My father got Robotized… and after a while all they Robians got turned back into Mobians…. Well.. To them… they were still Robians…." I nodded "I see…" She starts to cry "Jack forced all of them out the city…. Except my father didn't want to leave…. Because of me…. So they killed him for fun…." I try not to let my anger get over my head "they… did…" she nods as she cries harder I walked around and try to comfort her "Take it easy… its okay…. Its okay…" after everything settled down I headed where they were keeping Jack "Hey!… Marcus!…" suddenly Marcus opens the door "what is it little man?…." I walk in "I need to talk with….. Someone…" he looks around outside "what you…. Oh!… okay… I get it.." he hands me a baton "don't mess him up too bad…." I walked into the room where jack was being held "well…. Well… I would of never though a mobian would be part of a army of Humans….. You just are a bunch of…." before he could finish I whack him across the face with the baton as hard as I can "you think it's funny to murder people because they are different then you?…." I whack him across the face again and watches him spit out a couple of teeth "what are you talking about?…." I whack him again "about the legionnaires….. And the Robians!…."

He looks at me with a grin "Aww…. You defend people like yourself?… let me tell you this…. You and them are nothing but worms….. Not even equal to…." I whack him again this time with my fist "they are people like you!… you piece of shit!…." he was on the ground holding his muzzle as blood drips from him "why you little!…" he gets up and throws a punch at me, but I grab his hand and knee him in the stomach and punch him so hard that he went back into the wall "you are nothing but a piece of thrash…." I walk out with the baton and close the cell "I hope the officials back at home have more fun with you then I did!…."

I stormed out of there _**"that should teach him a lesson…."**_

* * *

(Lighting's POV)

_I hate being in a large city back when I was in the Clan there was a city not far from us called Chun-an and I been there once and hated it!_ while Celty I don't get her she seems so happy all the time, but all she has been through** (Read Sinbreakers stories to find out)** she seems very strong for a person "So?… why are we back here again?…." she looks at me rolling her eyes "because we are still searching for Fiona…." I rolled my eyes "all this for some stupid papers…." Celty stops "those papers are important you know…." I nod "I know… I know…. We been everywhere and talked to everyone…." Celty smirks "not everyone…." I look at her with my eyes narrow "what… who we didn't talk to…." Celty Sighs "Mammoth Mogul…." I can't believe out of all the people it will be him we have to talk to after all the things he put us through we have a lot of fail missions "okay…. Fine… we will go and talk to the weirdo…."

We Warped to the Casino Night Zone's Entrance "who may you be?…. Oh…. Hey lighting… how may I?….." Celty walked up to the annoying robot monkey "we are here to see Mammoth…." he started to get a attitude with the wrong person "Sorry…. But…. Mr. Mogul won't see anybody unless…." she suddenly grabs him and starts shaking him "Listen you Dr. Robotnik piece of left over crap!…. You don't let us in!…. I'm going to use you for parts for my arms and legs to got me!…" he gulped in fear "okay!… okay!… I'll buzz you in!…." Celty puts him on the ground "Good…." we walk into the Casino Night Zone which still looked the same to me lights, machines, and alcohol which I hated with a passion "okay… Mammoth is in his office…." I sigh "thanks…."

We enter the office and there was Mammoth, but not so evil as he was, but more… Miserable and Sad "Hello there Lighting…. And…. Who is this?…." Celty rubs the back of her head "My name is Celty Alicade…." he nods "oh…. Well… its nice to meet you…. So?… oh can I help you?…." I walk up "We are looking for Fiona…." his eyes widen, but not a bit "Oh!… well she is staying in a hotel room with…. Another person…." me and Celty looks at each other "another person?…." He nods "yes… indeed…. Is that all you need?…." Celty nods "yes…. Thank you!…" Mammoth gives a smirk "your welcome…."

We head up the elevator to the hotel rooms "I never knew the Casino had hotel rooms…." I shrugged "me either…." once the door opened we walked out into a staircase which lead us to a large hall "Wow!… this place is huge!…." I gulp "I say…." we looked around and I start to notice…. Something seems wrong… there was a young man with brown hair, blue jean jacket, and pants watching us steadily as we progress "I think we are being watched…." Celty looks at me with the same look "I know…. I notice his Arua just now…. Wait…. He just….. Disappear…." I looked around and she was right the guy just disappeared without a trace!… "you can't be serious!…. This guy can just hide his Arua just like that?…. Here let me try again…." she looks around with her eyes closed "nothing…. Its like he is a ghost…. Oh well…. Let try to find Fiona….."

We walk down the hall "Nope…. Nope…. Nope…. Wait?…." Celty stops at the door "Yep!… this is it!…. This is the room!…." I open the door and to my surprise it was her "Fiona!…." She turns around surprised _"Celty!…. Lighting!…._ What are you doing here?…." Celty walks up to her _"you know why we are here!…. Where is those documents you stole!….._" Fiona eyes narrow "What Documents?…. Have you gone insane?…." Celty raise one of her arms as a dagger slides out of it "your lying!… I know you stole a document before you left!…." Fiona Rolled her eyes "you are idiots!… why would I need document's from Dr. Finitevus?…. And what would I use them for?…." before Celty could fight back we suddenly hear someone come up behind **"Freeze!…. G.U.N.!… put your hands in the air!…."**


End file.
